Fly
by Angevar
Summary: Sometimes, you don't know what you need, and sometimes you do, but you just can't get it. [Rated for shounen ai, serious angsting and drugs]


**Me: Gonna make this quick because I don't want to spoil anything. I don't own Beyblade, and never have made any serious claim of such a sort. This fic is rather dark (for me at least) and contains drug use and some yaoi (guy-on-guy). If you don't think you can handle it, turn back right now. If not, please continue, but don't say I didn't warn you…**

**Brigs: By the way, we recommend playing some sad instrumental music while reading this, and read it slowly too, it adds a lot to the mood (a good one we found was 'One' by Apocalyptica if you have it).**

-0-

_Fly_

_A Fan-Fiction by Angevar_

_"Man's greatest desire,_

_In thought,_

_In mind,_

_In dream,_

_And in myth…_

_Has always been to fly…_

_And he hath never paid heed to the price."_

_observation by author_

-0-

Cut.

Roll.

Light.

Smoke.

Fly.

-0-

"We need to stop…" blue-grey eyes stared at the dirty ceiling, lost to the swirling chemicals pounding in their veins.

"No. We don't." smooth lips pressing against skin, opening, letting a tongue trail over it, warm, moist, sweet…

"Then we need to get more…" soft eyelashes close over the blue eyes, giving in even more.

"Don't worry, I'll get some…" soft pale skin rubbed against tan, loving, soothing, saying it would be alright…

"When? It's getting harder." soft hair, hands running through it, it smelled like herbs, like cigarette smoke.

"I'll get some tonight… I know someone I can get it from." pale arms wrapped around a slim waist, holding, keeping, protecting…

"You sure?" head lolled to the side, lips meeting, and then apart, and meeting again.

"Positive. I trust him." kissing eyelids softly, loving, giving, wanting, taking….

"You trust him too much…" ecstasy, washing, cleaning, like waves on a sandy beach.

"I know…"

-0-

Pocket.

Open.

Pop.

Swallow.

Fly.

-0-

"We need to stop…" sobs, smudged cheeks, tears in blue eyes. He looked at him, seeing but not truly seeing. Seeing Kai, and seeing himself at the same time.

"No… we can't, we just need to get more…" red eyes, focusing and un-focusing, not holding on. He saw him, saw him look… heard him speak… replied… but wasn't there, lost in the torrent, the storm of feeling…

"And then what? How much more are we going to need to get?" bottles lying on the floor, some empty, some not… he grabbed one, it was empty… grabbed another, took two pills and swallowed them.

"As much as we can." blue hair, he stroked it softly, tenderly, lovingly. Kissed it, smelled the sweet smell of it, like jasmine, and air after a rainstorm.

"But we need to stop…" moans escaped soft lips, body twisting at the feeling of moisture on his neck, drowning in the feeling to escape what could not be escaped.

"I know…" head bent over tanned skin, lips tracing outlines of blood vessels, tongue dragging slowly over, trailing saliva, nicking and sucking, hungry…

"Then why don't we…?" hands reaching out, fingers running through hair, entwining, tangling, twisting, snagging…

"Because we can't…"

-0-

Grab.

Tear.

Fumble.

Jab.

Fly.

-0-

He cried, salty tears falling from blue eyes, a shaking hand rose to wipe them away, but they only smudged more. Kai reached out to hold him, pulling him closer, holding him protectively, but unable to keep him safe.

"Why?" sobbing, more tears falling, shaking, trembling… "How much do we need to get? Why can't we stop?"

He held Tyson close to him; hugging him to his chest; burying his nose in the soft, midnight blue hair of his lover. Breathing softly through his nose, inhaling the sweet, sweet scent that was his…

"Because it won't let us…" ice, ice in voice, in mind, in body, in soul… ice all around… "Because it doesn't let you go once it catches you…"

He closed his eyes, lowering his head to let his lips brush the sore red patch on Kai's arm. He heard Kai hiss and kissed the spot gently, resting his head against the soft black fabric of Kai's shirt.

"Why didn't we stop…?" clinging tightly, afraid to let go, not wanting to take that chance… "Why didn't we stop sooner?"

His hand stroked Tyson's cheek, feeling the sticky moisture of dried tears. He wrapped his arms tighter around Tyson's form, holding, wanting sorrowfully to make things better.

"Because…" eyes staring, seeing but not seeing, sad, empty, lonely… "…we could never stop…"

He buried his face in the folds of black material, clutching tightly to the only protection he knew to find.

But he could not protect him.

-0-

Kiss.

Moan.

Gasp.

Fly.

-0-

Hunger.

Need.

Want.

Fly.

-0-

Love.

Heat.

Passion.

Fly.

Fly…

…fly…

…fly…

…fly…

…fly…

-0-

Broken glass lay on the floor, the gaps between creating eerie web-like designs. The paramedics shifted uneasily, looking over the apartment and wondering how far gone the two had been to let it sit like that.

Empty bottles of different sizes were scattered randomly about the single room, some large, some small, some glass, some plastic, some tiny vials that were broken and left to crunch under the feet of intruders.

"God…" a man stared blankly at the bodies under the plastic sheets "Why would they do this? What makes it easier to do this to yourself than to live?"

"They had nothing to live for…" another man said, staring out the broken window the glass had come from, staring at a bleak sky, dirty brown clouds passing overhead and greyish brown buildings between the earth and the heavens. "Maybe it gave them something…"

The bodies of the two teenagers were carried out of the decaying apartment, along with a bag of used needles and a small packet of white powder.

-0-

**Me: … the reason I wrote this fic is mostly because I just finished watching _Requiem for a Dream_ with some of my friends, it was one of the best, most amazing movies I've watched in a long time, as well as the most angsty…**

**Brigs: I'll say… ::seriously shaken up::**

**Me: Mmmhmm…So, I watched the movie, and I just felt really sad, ad I kinda felt like writing so I wrote this, now I can't go around criticizing character death any more…**

**Tala: So, tell us what you think for being written late at night, with very little preconception and no real thought to structure (at the beginning anyways).**

**Me: Hmm… actually it's been sitting around on our comp since, oh I dunno… March sometime...**

**CP::got back beginning of summer:: So why didn't you post the darned thing?!?**

**Me: I just felt it was incomplete, and it still is! I've been trying, with a success rate of zilch, to fix it, but failing thus, have decided to post it as it is.**

**Brigs: So, please tell us what you thought.**

**CP: Liked? Hated? Loved? Had a problem with the drug abuse? The first three can be said in a review, the last…**

**Me: I warned you at the beginning!!**

**Brigs: Review!**

**Me: And make a poor, under-appreciated senior happy! ::looks around hopefully::**


End file.
